Always Room For Improvement
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Snare-Oh reminisces on the past when the aliens first met Rachel and how they reacted to certain things. Rachel recalls those memories fondly too. Done as a request for Prime's Sparkling. :)
**Prime's Sparkling asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy" belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Always Room For Improvement**

Snare-Oh was deep in thought as he gazed at a picture of himself with Rachel and the other Galactic Monsters. He remembered when they first met her and how she had changed their viewpoints on humans. When they had first come to Earth and found the Grant Mansion, they had hidden in it, creating the 'haunted house' legend to scare away humans. They knew humans were dangerous as humans were considered monsters on their world of Anur Transyl.

Over time, they had had to deal with a few nosy humans and saw that the stories of humans being monsters had rung true for the most part and the television had given them some food for thought too.

But most of that had changed when they met Rachel, who had been trying to escape some bullies when she first met them. Taking a chance, she had run into the Grant Mansion and ran into them. But instead of scaring her off, she had fainted and they had watched over her until she woke up and met them. And when the police had arrived, she had kept them from learning the secret of the Grant Mansion.

As time had gone on, they had learned more about Rachel. Her kindness was always present as she welcomed more aliens to live at the Mansion and at her uncle's mansion and her loyalty and protectiveness were present when dealing with the Knights. Even though they had captured her many times, she hadn't betrayed the aliens who lived with her and promised them she never would.

And every alien who had come to Earth to escape from their enemies had learned that not all humans were evil. Some were good, like Rachel and the humans that came to live at the mansion over time. The aliens had even learned that love was a quality humans had too.

Something that made them all one large family.

He then chuckled. "We went from knowing so little about humans to learning a lot and now knowing more," he said to himself as he watched a few of his nieces and nephews watching a movie that took place in outer space.

The one movie about outer space that he remembered was "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy". It had been hard to enjoy because the Galactic Monsters, including him, kept pointing out how wrong it was, explaining how it actually should have been to Rachel. Thankfully, the girl had been patient enough to listen to them and not brush them off.

He now shook his head and chuckled again. "She's been more than patient with us," he said aloud as he wandered into the kitchen, spying Rachel, who was working on some paperwork and jumped as he had startled her. After a moment of collecting her breath, she stood up.

"What are you talking about, Snare-Oh?" She asked curiously.

"You," he said. "About how you were the first human to help us realize that some humans could be our allies."

She smiled. "I remember how a lot of you reacted when we first met," she said.

He smiled. "Remember when we watched 'The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy'?"

She chuckled. "Longest movie ever," she said. "But still educational."

Snare-Oh laughed with her. "You were so patient with us," he said. "How did you put up with us?"

Rachel smiled. "Well, I was still getting used to the fact that aliens existed and you guys had told me a lot about your planets and all," she said. "Plus, just as I was teaching you about Earth, you were teaching me too. Just like you guys didn't know a lot about humans, we humans didn't know a lot about aliens."

She chuckled again. "Remember when I brought home some Oreos and other kinds of cookies and found them gone in a few hours?" she asked with a smile.

The mummy alien had the grace to look sheepish. "And the stomachaches we had after, ugh," he said, shuddering as he recalled how sick they had all felt. "Lesson learned, but it didn't help that those Oreos and cookies were the best things we had ever eaten."

He then looked at her. "You helped us get better too and were patient with us when we didn't feel good," he said.

She smiled again. "And I'd gladly do so anytime," she said.

They then heard the children laughing. "And a lot of you have found your significant others in humans," she said. "And adopted children who needed you."

Snare-Oh nodded. "Yes," he said. "And it is thanks to you for all that."

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Rachel admitted.

She felt him place a hand on her shoulder. "About the movie and all of us learning about each other, what do you think?" He asked.

Smiling, she turned to him. "I think there's always room for improvement," she said. "And I think this family is a perfect example of that."

"I agree," he said as he accepted a warm hug from her.

Rachel smiled again. "I remember when you and I first met," she said.

Snare-Oh chuckled. "You were the best thing that happened to me, along with my fiancée and daughter," he said. "I gained not only a friend, but a sister as well."

"All of you guys are the best thing that happened to me," she admitted. "I don't know what I do without you all."

"Neither do I, Rachel," he said. "Neither do I."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
